McMessy, or whatever
by renruta
Summary: Meredith and Derek break up after Derek picks Addison. Queue Meredith's bar and man hopping in attempt to get over McDreamy. Will her one night stand with a handsome stranger leave her facing more consequences than she'd first imagined?
1. It's been a long day

**AN. So here it is, the new and improve version of McMessy, or Whatever! I'm still reasonably new to writing, so please be kind! This story takes place just after Derek decides he's going to try and fix his marriage with Addison! Reviews are better than money - and all criticism is viewed as constructive so please be honest! Read, hopefully enjoy, and review!**

"Meredith? _Meredith_?"

No matter how hard she tried, George's almost squeaky voice would not be blocked out. "What George?" She yelled back in frustration as she heard him call her name again.

"Meredith, if you don't get up soon you'll be late." George replied in a soft tone, despite the fact he was still yelling. "Tell her, Izzie." Meredith heard George add after a moment.

"Yeah, you'll be late." Izzie called through the door, and eye-roll evident in her tone.

_Crap, they're right. _Meredith thought to herself in frustration. She needed to get up, she needed to get to work and save lives. Her hangover was telling her otherwise though. In fact, it was pounding on her head screaming for her to stay in bed. Slowly she dragged herself from her warm and inviting bed to the bathroom. Today is not going to be a good day. And not just because she drank her weight in tequila the night before.

/

"Mer, there you are." George said, breathing a sigh of relief as Meredith walked into the kitchen. She looked like hell, even he was willing to, silently, acknowledge that. But at least she was out of bed, and appeared to be sober.

"We almost had to call Cristina!" Izzie smiled sadly at Meredith. Although she knew that her and Meredith worked and dealt in very different ways – she bakes, Meredith drinks – she felt awful for her friend and housemate.

"I just… Today…" Meredith trailed off with a shake of her head. "It feels like the end of the world, or whatever." She said as she tried to force a smile onto her face. She may be feeling like crap, but she didn't need to bring the others down with her mood.

"I know." Izzie said quietly as she poured fresh coffee into Meredith's container. "But tomorrow will be better." She said as enthusiastically as she could.

_Oh Izzie, always the optimistic. _Meredith thought to herself. Just wait until she started dating one of her bosses, and then had her heart trampled on. She wouldn't be saying tomorrow's going to be better. She'd be… Baking, or something Izzie-like. Although, Izzie probably wouldn't be foolish enough to sleep with one of her bosses.

"Yeah, and Cristina called to say she'd try and get you a good case." George piped in, pulling Meredith from her musings. "Nothing Neuro related."

Well, at least she would, hopefully, not have to see Derek today. Meredith wasn't sure what was worse; having her heart broken and her pathetic attempt to try and convince Derek to choose her over Addison rejected, or, having to avoid a field of medicine that she was really interested in because she'd been foolish enough to sleep with her boss – the man who's famously known as the best Neurosurgeon now on the West Coast. Probably the former is worse. She'd practically gotten down on her hands and knees begging him. '_Pick me. Choose me. Love me_.' She shuddered as she replayed that moment in her mind. Could she have been any more clingy or needy? It could have been an insanely romantic gesture of their love, had he chosen her, but he didn't. He chose Addison. His wife. Which is totally Derek. He wouldn't be McDreamy if he didn't choose to try and save his marriage. She, almost, couldn't fault him for that. It didn't mean she couldn't be bitter about it though. And it certainly didn't mean it didn't hurt her. Meredith felt rejected, hurt, heartbroken, and embarrassed. The infamous rumour mill at Seattle Grace would be on full steam today.

/

"Good morning." Cristina said as she walked in step with Meredith and the others who had just arrived at the hospital.

"Cristina, there's _nothing_ good about _this_ morning." Meredith replied seriously as she turned to face her best friend. I have a hangover that literally feels like my brain is dying, I'm the most discussed topic around the hospital. And to make it just a little bit worse, I have to spend the next forty-eight hours working in a hospital where, at any turn of a corner, I could face Derek or Addison. Or worse, both of them together."

"I told you not to sleep with your boss." Cristina replied playfully, never one to hug and coddle.

"Not helping." Meredith rolled her eyes at her as they made their way into the locker room.

"Just… Don't answer any of Bailey's questions and she'll send you to the pit to do stitches or something." Cristina replied after a moment. "You'll diagnose flu and treat paper cuts. No chance of McDreamy down there."

"We're not calling him that anymore." Izzie said quickly. "McAss. McBastard. Something like that instead. Anyway, what Meredith needs is a good, surgical case to help her through this. Not paper cuts."

"Thank you, Izzie." Meredith smiled at her friend. Not many cases would make her feel better though.

"If I get any good cases, I'll swap with you." George said softly to her. _Typical George,_ Meredith thought, _Why can't I fall in love with a George? _

"Seriously, stop sucking up." Meredith heard Izzie tease George as she walked away from them. "It's pathetic!" Luckily, Bailey was as clued in as ever this morning, so she assigned Meredith to Plastic Surgery for the day. There wasn't any extraordinary, life altering case to work on, but she did get to scrub in and watch a Rhinoplasty. It helped take her mind of Derek even for a little while. Her good luck wasn't to last though. After forty-eight hours of being on high alert – for personal and professional reasons – Meredith was exhausted and just wanted to go home, or better; to Joe's. She would just so happen to bump into Derek just as she was leaving though. Typical Grey luck.

"Meredith." Derek said softly as he half ran to catch up with her.

"Go away, Derek." Meredith replied coldly, continuing to walk away from him. "I've nothing to say to you."

"Meredith." Derek repeated, almost in a begging tone. He grabbed her gently by the wrist and pulled her to a stop. "Please…" He said quietly as he stepped in front of her, his head cocking to the side slightly. Oh, the Derek Shepherd head-tilt. One of the many things Meredith loves about him. Her heart was melting, and she could feel her eyes moisten despite her best efforts to hold back her tears. Of course, Derek could see this struggle. He knows her too well. "Meredith, please, we need to talk about this…"

"There's nothing to talk about." Meredith replied quietly but firmly. "You chose her, not me." She said, the words leaving a bitter taste in her mouth and an ache in her heart. "There's nothing else to say."

"I have plenty more I need to say." Derek said softly, running one hand through his dark, thick locks of hair – a nervous habit of his. It was enough to draw Meredith's attention to him, to his perfect looks and perfect hair. It almost caught her.

"I don't care." Meredith finally said, snapping out of the gaze he held her in. "We're over." She said in a lower tone as to not cause a scene. "Our relationship is strictly professional from here on out."

"Mer…"

"Derek, please." Meredith exclaimed. "Just stop. Okay. Goodbye." She said seriously, turning on her heels and marching out of there with purpose – trying to show the element of strength. She felt like running from him, running from the gaze and piercing eyes she could feel on her, but she walked. She wouldn't show him that she was breaking. Bypassing her car in the parking lot, she made her way to Joe's. Hung-over or not in the morning, she needed a drink. Actually, she needed several. Joe probably should have cut her off after her sixth round of tequila shots, but he knew better than to get in the way off a pissed of Meredith Grey.

"This seat taken?" A deep and rumbling voice came from beside her as the man waited for no reply to sit down. Against Meredith's better judgement, and probably due to her brain cells currently being killed off by alcohol, she turned and smiled at the man. Didn't she learn somewhere that the best way to get over a broken heart is to hop right back on the horse? Or nearest man, in this case. He was good looking, better than good looking actually. Tall, sallow skin, neat dirty blonde hair.

"Now it is." Meredith replied with a cheeky grin. She looked him over once, and then twice, happy to guess he's at least six foot and well built.

"What are you drinking?" He asked her as he motioned for Joe to come over to them.

"Tequila." Meredith replied, holding up an empty shot glass. "It's been a long day." She shrugged as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Right." He chuckled softly. "Another beer for me, and another shot of Tequila for this beautiful brunette." He ordered and then paid. Meredith liked him already – a compliment and a free drink all in one sentence. This man knows how to romance a girl! "So, do you have a name?" The man asked her once Joe had served their drinks.

"I do." Meredith grinned at him. "It's Meredith."

"Mmmm. Meredith." He smiled as he licked along his lower lip. "Well, it's very nice to meet you."

/

"… And that's all I remember…" Meredith whispered quietly into the phone.

"Seriously?" Cristina asked laughing. "Seriously? He's in your bed right now?" She asked, not able to hold back the almost evil cackle that past her lips.

"Worse." Meredith groaned quietly. "He's naked in my bed." She said regretfully as Cristina erupted on the other end.

"Is he at least good looking?" Cristina asked once she'd calmed herself down a little.

"From what I can make out…" Meredith replied as she studied the sleeping figure. "He's facing the other way, but I can tell he's tall, and has strong back muscles. He has nice hair too, I have a thing for hair."

At this Cristina snorted. "McDreamy with the perfect hair breaks your heart, so you jump into bed and do the McNasty with McStranger." She teased.

"McSteamy." Meredith replied.

"What?"

"He's McSteamy. He looks like a McSteamy." Meredith explained. "And the sex… From what I can recall, the sex was steamy."

"McSteamy?" Cristina repeated, testing how it sounded. "I like it. Much better than McDreamy."

"So… What should I do?" Meredith asked her seriously. "Wake him? Or should I just leave him here and go to work? Let him figure out himself that he needs to leave…"

"Wake him." Cristina replied after a moment. "It'll be awkward, but at least you can make sure he leaves without steal anything."

"He's not going to steal anything!" Meredith chuckled. Typical Cristina response.

"Who's not going to steal what?" A husky and sleep-filled voice came from the bed as the man beneath the sheets stirred.

"I've got to go." Meredith said quickly, and hung up the call before Cristina could reply. "Uh… Good Morning…" Meredith said awkwardly as she came face to face with the man. Well, at least his face matched his body, and what a body he has – Meredith thought as the sheets were kicked off him and he revealed to her his full glory. "Uh… Um…"

"Mark." The man, now to be known as Mark, smiled.

"Yeah, Mark." Meredith shook her head slightly. "Of course. I'm…"

"Meredith." Mark grinned as he sat up on the bed. "I remember. "

"Ah, good." Meredith nodded. "Right. Well… I've got to get ready for work, so you need to leave. I'm… Going to go shower, and when I'm back you'll be gone." _Déjà vu. _Meredith couldn't help but thinking of her very first morning with Derek.

"I have a better idea." Mark replied cockily. "Call in sick, and we'll continue where we left off last night."

"I can't, sorry!" Meredith couldn't help but chuckle in response. "My job is important to me."

"And I'm not?" Mark asked her, feigning hurt.

"Bye, Mark!" She laughed as she got up from her seat and moved into the bathroom, seemingly changing her mind as she poked her head back around the door. "And don't steal anything!" She added playfully.

/

"Get much sleep last night?" Izzie asked Meredith as Meredith quickly scuttled around the kitchen trying to get ready in time for work. There was a slightly irritable tone in Izzie's voice.

"Eh… Yeah." Meredith shrugged, pouring her coffee into it's container. "I slept fine." She lied. In reality she'd gotten maybe an hour total of sleep. Mark had a really good stamina.

"Good." Izzie faked pleasant. "At least one of us did. Unlike George and I. We were up all night listening to you fall in the door at, who only knows, what time and then have really loud sex all night."

"Oh right… Sorry about that, Iz." Meredith apologised sincerely.

"It's alright." George said softly after shooting Izzie a look of disapproval. "It didn't really bother us."

"Seriously, George?" Izzie replied, throwing a kitchen towel at him. "Stop sucking up!" She chuckled. "So who was he then? Someone from the hospital?"

"God, no!" Meredith smiled. She was not going down that road ever again. "Just some guy I picked up at Joe's. We're going to be late if we don't leave now…" Meredith frowned as she looked to the clock, hopeful that their impending lateness might halt the questions she could feel Izzie itching to ask.

"Fine." Izzie sighed. "But I expect full and dirty details later." She warned Meredith. "I saw him leave, and I have to say I'm impressed, Mer."

"Izzie!" George exclaimed in no more than a squeak.

"Sorry, it's been a really long time." Izzie apologised with a low chuckle.


	2. Another one night stand at the hospital!

**AN. Hey guys! A big thank you to everyone who is reading this fic! Getting notifications that you're alerting it is really a boost for me to continue to write it and post it. I would really love to read some of your reviews too. It only takes a couple of seconds to leave one, and they are really motivational. I really appreciate critiques too so I can improve my writing! So here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Meredith loves what she does. Being a surgeon – it means everything to her. But the constant fear of running into Derek or Addison at work is wearing her out – and she's only been actively avoiding the two of them for a few days now. Part of her wonders how long she will be able to work here without having some sort of breakdown. The others are right; sleeping with her boss was not the best idea Meredith Grey had ever had – and she's had a few ideas before. There's a reason it's frowned upon, a reason it's against the rules. Sleeping with your boss, or even colleague, is all fun and games until someone's heart gets broken when McWife turns up. Not only did Meredith have to face the loss of what she thought to be her 'one', she had to face him and his wife day in day out. Even if Meredith knew they wouldn't be working similar shifts, everyone is talking about it. The nurses, the other interns, even the patients. Everybody is talking about McDreamy dumping the intern for his wife. Meredith couldn't walk down a corridor or into a room without hearing her name whispered. This drama is not something she needed right now – between trying to stay on top of things at work, and looking after her semi-lucid mother, lover-drama was not welcomed now more than ever.

"Hey Grey." Alex said as Meredith walked down the deserted hospital corridor.

This is the one spot in the hospital where she could manage to avoid the staring and whispers – not many people purposely hung out in the cold corridor by the morgue. "Hi Alex." Meredith sighed as she flopped down onto an empty chair beside him. "What are you up to?" She asked as she spotted the books surrounding him.

"Studying." Alex replied in mild frustration. "My repeat is next week."

_Ah, his Medical Board exam_, Meredith thought. As far as she knew, only her, Alex, and the Chief were currently aware of Alex's potential impending doom should he fail this repeat. "Need any help? Give me an illness."

"No, it's fine." Alex smiled weakly at her. As Meredith rightly pointed out early on in their internship, he is not the 'talking about emotions' kind. It didn't mean he didn't care when something was going on with one of his friends – and if he was being honest, Meredith is his friend. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and the sadness within them. She's like him though, never one to really share. "Want to bitch about Shepherd?" He asked her playfully.

"He's the last person I want to talk about." Meredith huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Him with his stupid perfect hair, and his stupid 'I can't stay mad at you' face."

"I thought you weren't going to talk about him?" Alex asked dryly. "You're not mad at him anymore?"

"No." Meredith replied quietly as she began to fidget with her fingers – a nervous habit she had inherited from her mother. "I can't be mad at him. I love him." She admitted. "I'm hurt, or whatever."

"If he wasn't my boss's boss, I'd beat him up for you." Alex replied, causing Meredith to chuckle.

"You've enough reasons to be kicked out of the program already!" Meredith joked. "Thanks though."

"Thanks for reminding me." Alex rolled his eyes as he shut the book on his lap and moved onto the next one. "So uh… Is Izzie still pissed?" He asked her as casually as possible. He knew that he'd really upset her the night they had gone on a date, and he honestly felt bad for it. His head wasn't in the game though; he was too focused on these repeats to be able to focus on her. And then when he couldn't perform for her… That really hurt him. He is a man's man, and never before had he trouble getting it up. Sleeping with Olivia probably wasn't a good cure for that hurt, though. Even had Izzie not caught them together, he still would be feeling bad about it.

"Yeah, she is." Meredith replied with a small smile. "What did you do to her anyway? I don't think I've seen Izzie this hell bent on holding a grudge before."

"I had sex with Olivia." Alex replied after a moment's pause. "Again."

"Seriously?" Meredith exclaimed in shock. "Seriously?" She asked again and watched him nod in reply. "For God's sake, Alex! What is wrong with you? What is wrong with men? Just because you have something to whip out, doesn't mean you should. Seriously." She said shaking her head.

"I know." Alex sighed. "You don't need to try and make me feel bad. I feel bad enough as it is. Do you know how shitty it is getting filthies from Izzie? It's like getting them from freakin' Santa Clause."

"Just… Keep it in your pants from now on." Meredith said shaking her head again. Really, why can't men just be faithful? If you have a wife, sleep with your wife. If you're dating Izzie, sleep with Izzie. _Pigs_.

/

Work turned out to be slow. Meredith only had to treat a few flu patients. No emergencies came in; that meant no severed limbs, no tumours, no decent surgeries. Surgeons are like butchers, they get enjoyment out of slicing meat open. Meredith is no different. The disappointing level of surgical cases left Meredith feeling restless, so after work she decided to go to Joe's for a nightcap. Big mistake, as always. It had been a good night at first. Your typical 'drowning sorrows in tequila shots like there's no tomorrow and bitching about men to Cristina' kind of good night. Meredith likes nights like this more than any other. However, Derek and Addison decided to go for an after work drink too. Typically. Addison, trying to be her painfully friendly self, even came over to them and said hi. Offered to buy a round for them too. As much as Meredith tried to hate her, it was exceptionally difficult. Addison is so friendly, so intelligent, and not to mention so good looking. No wonder Derek decided to give his marriage another shot, adultery be damned. Stupid Derek, with his stupid perfect hair.

"Well that was awkward." Cristina snorted when Addison finally took the hint that they wanted her to leave.

"I know right?" Meredith frowned as she watched Addison walk away, over to the man who should be hers. "It's not enough that she stole Derek from me, or whatever, she has to come to my bar – my place – and flaunt it in my freakin' face. Even offering to buy me tequila. I mean, come on!"

"Technically, you kind of stole Derek from her." Cristina pointed out dryly. "She just… Took him back."

"Who's side are you on?" Meredith asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Obviously your side." Cristina replied, rolling her eyes. "But come on, she offered free alcohol. I have to give her some points."

"Great, just great!" Meredith replied with a low chuckle. "Our friendship is worth less than free tequila. She steals my man, and now my best friend. I think it's her perfect hair."

"Hey, don't give out to me." Cristina exclaimed, holding her hands up. "Izzie's being her bitch for surgeries. What's with their perfect hair?"

"I don't know." Meredith shook her head. "It must be in their water or something."

"So, you still owe me details of last night." Cristina smirked at Meredith. "Sex with McSteamy…" She trailed off with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"There's not much to tell." Meredith shrugged. "It was really good. But it was nothing more than 'Get over McDreamy' sex."

"Was it better than McDreamy sex?"

"It was different." Meredith replied after considering the question for a moment. "Rough. Hot. Steamy. I got no sleep and woke up with bruises. Good bruises."

"McDreamy never gave you sex bruises?" Cristina asked frowning. "Should have known he didn't have it in him."

"Shut up!" Meredith chuckled as she nudged Cristina gently.

"What?" Cristina all but cackled. "You said it yourself, McDreamy never gave you bruises. McSteamy is the better ride."

"Yeah, Yeah." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"You going to see him again?

"No." Meredith replied, squashing the idea. "He was just a guy from a bar. Who, thankfully, didn't turn up at the hospital the next day! Want another round?"

/

The next morning, Meredith woke up with an exceptionally bad hang-over. She made a mental note between vomiting sessions to lay off the alcohol. This much drinking definitely isn't good for her body or her internship. To make matters just a little bit worse, she looked just as bad as she felt. Even George, lovely, always friendly George, recoiled when he saw her. She wasn't in the mood for work, although lately, after everything going on with Derek, it was no surprise. Not even the most amazing surgeries seemed to be able to pull her from the funk she's been in. At this moment in time, she couldn't decide if she wanted to cry hysterically or punch someone in the face. Maybe both.

Rounds dragged on that morning, too. Her mind just wasn't in the game, and for some unknown reason – probably the pleasure Bailey felt from her work of evil – Meredith was put on Derek's service. Great, just great.

"Morning, Meredith." Derek smiled happily as he stepped up beside her, grabbing the charts they'd need today.

Meredith all but melted at his smile, his perfect McDreamy smile. "Morning, Dr. Shepherd." She replied in a cold tone. Hey, she could be completely and utterly in love with him, but she wouldn't show him that. She needed to be the picture of strength around him.

"We've got a really interesting case today." Derek replied, ignoring Meredith's tone. "We've a patient coming in later today with a tumour he's been told can't be operated on. It's in two lobes, deep in the brain. Hard to reach, but possibly not impossible."

"You're going to operate?" Meredith asked in shock as she looked at the chart. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Derek replied, grinning at her enthusiasm. "I've surgery scheduled for later on this evening, all going well. I want you to scrub in with me. It's a great opportunity. I'll need you to study the case carefully though, and do research into previous surgeries like this."

"Of course, I will." Meredith beamed, finally feeling excited about her job again. She turned to walk away, but Derek called her back.

"Meredith, I saw you at Joe's last night." He said softly, cocking his head to the side. "You looked beautiful."

"Dr. Shepherd." Meredith replied, her cold attitude returning. "I saw you and your wife there too. She looked beautiful, too." She said, turning on her heal and marching away. How the hell could he do that? If he wanted to be with his wife, why couldn't he just stop flirting with Meredith? If he wanted to be with her, why couldn't he just leave his wife? _Men_. She walked to the surgical board and wrote Derek's surgery up on it before heading to the front desks to do some research. This really is an interesting surgery, and a really great opportunity for her to learn. As much as she despised Derek right now, he's an amazing teacher who was giving her a once in a lifetime opportunity. She really wanted this surgery. So she'd play nice, do her work, and hope that being in close proximity to him would go okay. Although she doubted the last part. Being in close proximity to Derek never went well. Half the time her blood would be boiling with anger, the other half of the time she would be swooning over him. She really needed to make up her mind if she wanted him or hated him!

"Meredith?" A deep, rumbling voice pulled her from her inner thoughts on McDreamy. She looked up from the computer in front of her to see who had called her name. Meredith's heart instantly stopped. Like, it actually freakin' stopped when she saw the owner of the voice. Seriously? Seriously? Why is it that every man she brings home from Joe's turns up at the hospital?


	3. Meeting McSteamy

**A.N – The next installment. This takes place straight after the last chapter time wise. Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. My laptop had a meltdown and I had to buy a new one which took time and saving! I hope to update more frequently now I've sorted out my technical issues. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

"Meredith, how good to see you again. I didn't know you worked here."

McSteamy is just as good looking as Meredith remembers. Better looking naked, but still good looking when fully dressed. "H-Hi," Meredith stuttered in surprise. "McSte-… Mark. Yeah, I work here. Surgical Intern." She explained to him. God, how awkward could this get? What's he even doing in the hospital? He better not be here to sort out an STI or something. That would just be the cherry on Meredith's currently awful life. "Uh… How are you?"

"Great, great," Mark nodded his head as he walked the few paces between them. "Just like the other night, I'm great." He winked at her. "I had a lot of fun, we should do it again sometime. Say tonight?"

"I… Don't know," Meredith said in an apologetic tone. Okay, she was wrong, this could get more awkward. Explaining that she was really just looking for meaningless, drunken sex to fill a McDreamy-void is too awkward. "It was a kind of one night thing."

"Oh, come on," Mark chuckled. "The other night was a lo-oooow." A fist smacking into Mark's jaw is all Meredith saw next. One minute he was standing in front of her, an annoyingly sexy smirk written on his face, the next he was down on the ground. Meredith's jaw dropped in shock as she saw the owner of the flying fist. _Derek._ Why would Derek want to hit this guy though? And then with a single hit of Derek's ice cold glare, realization hit me.

Crap.

This is the best friend who slept with Addison. This is Derek's ex-best friend. This is the ex-best friend Meredith had slept with just a few night previous.

Double crap.

* * *

Meredith could hear the Chief shouting at Derek in the next room. Something about million dollar hands. She was in the adjoining room, currently holding a mirror up for McSteamy so he could stitch up his bleeding wound. Good looks, great sex, and a talented surgeon! Then she heard it, Derek yelling at the Chief how this is the Mark that had slept with Addison.

"So you're the infamous Mark Sloan who slept with Addison?" Meredith asked the handsome man who was sitting in the chair before her. She couldn't help but smile a little – this man had caused Derek pain, and pain is something Meredith wished to have inflicted on him. Hey, she's not a mean or bad person, she is after-all grieving their lost relationship.

"The one and only," Mark grinned at Meredith, the smile only furthered as he remembered how she looked naked. "You must be _The Intern_. _The Meredith_ that almost completely shattered Addison's hopes of getting back with Derek."

"Yeah," Meredith muttered unhappily, Mark's words a painful reminder that she hadn't won her man. "I'm that Meredith."

"Hold the mirror still," Mark instructed her as he began to re-stitch his face. Yes, his own face. "Welcome to the Dirty Mistress Club, then." He said cheekily, laughing lightly as Meredith's face fell into a frown.

"You might be a dirty mistress, but I am not!" Meredith insisted instantly. "I had no clue Derek was married. I didn't even know he would be my boss. I'm practically innocent in all of this."

"Embrace the dirty mistressness," Mark replied in an almost singsong tone. "You're a dirty mistress, a hot one at that." He added with a wink. "We should be dirty mistresses together."

"Fat chance," Meredith scoffed. "Now that I know you're _that_ Mark, I'm not touching you again. Not that I was going to anyway."

"You have to admit we had a good time together," Mark continued, ignoring Meredith's protests completely. "I enjoyed myself, you enjoyed yourself. I say we enjoy each other some more. Maybe tonight?"

"If it isn't completely obvious already…" Meredith began but Mark quickly cut across her.

"You're still in love with Derek," Mark told her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it. I'm not asking you to fall in love with me, even though I'm sure you will, I'm just asking for a little no strings fun." He winked. "Anyway, I'm still in love with Addison."

Meredith rolled her eyes at this comment. As if she would be stupid enough to fall in love with him. And from what she's heard of Mark Sloan, he doesn't fall in love with anybody – except himself that is.

"Don't give me that look," Mark said seriously to Meredith. "I wouldn't sleep with my best friend's, my non-blood brother's wife unless it was for love."

"From what I've learned of you so far, I bet you would!" Meredith chuckled softly, putting down the mirror now that he was done with it.

"Okay, so maybe I would," Mark shrugged his shoulder as he stood up. "Not the point. The point is that I love Addison, and you love Derek. While they're pretending to still love each other, you and I should hook up. It makes perfect sense. Make the other two jealous. We can have dirty mistress sex, hot dirty mistress sex." He said as he flashed her his cheekiest smile.

She couldn't help but smile back at him, the man's smile is contagious. "We'll see." She replied. Maybe he made a little sense. If Derek has moved on, why can't she indulge in a little of this man's sexiness? He's hot, funny, and good in bed.

"So there's hope for us yet," Mark grinned at her, playfulness evident in his tone.

"As I said, we'll see," Meredith replied matching his smile. That sexy smile. McSteamy is definitely an appropriate name for him.

"You're a tease," Mark winked at her as he watched her walk to the door. "I can see why Derek likes you so much."

"Liked," Meredith corrected him matter of factly. "You said likes. It's liked."

"It's likes," Mark insisted. "I sleep with Addison, and he just doesn't talk to me. He sees me just talking to you and I need stitches. It's definitely likes."

"Whatever," Meredith rolled her eyes at him. "If you're all done, I'd like to leave now."

"Drinks," Mark said as she opened the door. "Tonight at the same bar we met. 8 sharp. You better be there." He teased.

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes again and with that left him sitting there.

* * *

It wasn't long before Cristina caught up with Meredith looking to find out all the details of what happened today between Derek and Mark.

"So McSteamy is McDreamy ex-best friend?" She asked Meredith, almost excitedly. "I love how similar your life is to a soap opera."

"Well, I'm glad someone is enjoying it," Meredith sighed. "Because I certainly am not."

"Oh, you so are," Cristina smirked at her. "So, are you going to sleep with him again?"

"Who? McDreamy or McSteamy?"

"McSteamy, obviously," Cristina replied in a tone that suggested it to be the most obvious answer in the world.

"Oh, I don't know," Meredith shrugged. "He invited me out for drinks tonight. I think I'm going to go…"

"Oh, you can have amazing, dirty sex," Cristina beamed at her. "Getting orgasms is the best way to get over Derek."

"Well, when you put it that way…!" Meredith trailed off chuckling. Maybe dirty mistress sex could be good for her? Maybe it would actually help her get over McDreamy once and for all?

"So you're going to then?"

"I still don't know," Meredith sighed. "Maybe. You really need to get your own sex life, you know."

"Burke left me, remember?" Cristina glared at her. "I didn't choose to be celibate."

"Well, maybe it's time for you to get back on the horse?" Meredith grinned at her. "Or the man, in this case."

"After all the shit Burke put me through, I don't want to look twice at a man now," Cristina shook her head. "I'm going to get my kicks from surgery."

Meredith couldn't help feeling sorry for Cristina. Only a few months ago she had found out that she was pregnant with Dr. Burke's baby. She lost the baby, and when he found out things got pretty bad between them. He unexpectedly transferred to a different hospital, and that's the last they had seen or heard of him. Cristina doesn't like to talk about it, but Meredith knows it still hurts her. Stupid boys and their stupid penises.

* * *

"You're late," Mark said, flashing his million dollar smile at Meredith as she walked up to him at the bar.

"Yeah, sorry," Meredith apologized as she took the bar stool beside him. "I scrubbed in on a surgery with Derek. There were a few complications."

Mark nodded his head in understanding. "Drink? I seem to remember you liking Tequila?"

Meredith couldn't help smiling as she nodded her head – he remembers more about her from their night together, than she remembers about him. "That would be great, thanks. So, what made you come to Seattle?" She asked him, honestly interested. "Trying to win Addison back? Because she's pretty content with Derek." She said almost bitterly. She then downed her shot, hopefully the first of many.

"You trying to out drink me, Mer?" Mark asked her in surprise as he watched her down the shot and then signal for another.

Meredith felt herself physically grimace at Mark calling her Mer. That's Derek's nickname for her. Well, it used to be. And in her heart it always will be. "Well, if I have to spend the evening with you, Mark," She replied as light-heartedly as possible. "I may as well be drunk."

"I like how you think," Mark winked at her before turning to Joe. "Keep the drinks coming." He ordered. "I better keep up this time, you out drank me two to one last time."

"You're avoiding my question, you know."

"I'm an avoider," Mark replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "In fact, I think avoidance is my real middle name. But, if you really want to know, Richard has offered me a position as Head of Plastic Surgery at Seattle Grace. I figured why not? New York has nothing left to offer me. It's an added advantage that I have a sexy dirty mistress here." He winked at her. She couldn't help but smile. The alcohol in her system mixed with his oozing of sex appeal was starting to affect her. Mark could sense Meredith's reluctance slipping away, so he pulled his chair closer to hers.

"Personal space, McSteamy!" Meredith chuckled, alcohol starting to properly take effect.

"McSteamy?" Mark openly laughed. "I knew I heard a scrub nurse call me that earlier. I like it. It suits me well."

"You're a very vain man, McSteamy." Meredith teased him.

"With a face and body like this, how could I not be?" Mark asked her, semi-seriously.

Meredith felt a little dizzy as he flashed her another broad grin. "Your place or mine?" She was tempted to ask him after downing her last shot, she didn't though. Spending the night with Mark was actually going well for her. She enjoyed his company, even if he is a little sleazy. The night was progressing very well for both of them, until Derek walked in. Why he had to come to this bar, Meredith didn't know. Derek knows that this is her bar. "There's my ex." Meredith whispered in Mark's ear, her lips close enough to him that they lightly brushed against his ear. "Don't look!" She exclaimed giddily, and loudly. When she looked back over to Derek, she saw he had taken a seat alone and was now looking in their direction. If she weren't so drunk, she would have seen the look of pain flash across his face before being replaced by anger.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Mark asked quietly against her ear.

"Yes!" Meredith replied as she jumped up from her seat, Mark grabbing her the only thing that stopped her from falling over. "That's a brilliant idea!"

"Your place or mine?" He asked her with a wink. Meredith shrugged her shoulders, no caring in the least. As long as she got to spend the rest of the night with a very naked McSteamy, she couldn't care less where they went.


	4. Supply Closets and On Call Rooms

"Morning, guys," Meredith smiled as she walked down her stairs and into the kitchen. She had a genuine smile on her face this morning, possibly the first genuine smile in a long time. It's been a whole month since awkwardly seeing Derek in Joe's while she was with Mark. Since then, things with McSteamy have been getting hot. They aren't in a relationship, but the Dirty Mistress Club members have frequent meetings. Hot, dirty, mistress meetings.

"Morning Mer," Izzy smiled as she drank her hot coffee. "What time did you fall in the door last night?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't be able to tell you!" Meredith laughed as she took a seat next to George.

"Were you with McSteamy doing the McNasty again?" Izzy asked, smiling devilishly.

"IZZY!" George spluttered, his coffee spraying from his mouth.

"Oh come on, George," Izzy frowned as she passed him some tissues. "It's just sex. Seriously, you're a doctor and a grown man. Why do you still feel uncomfortable talking about it?"

"Yeah George, it's natural!" Meredith said, joining in on the teasing.

"I'm trying to eat my breakfast," George replied defensively. "Sex isn't something I like to talk about over a croissant."

"I think George-y is just a little uncomfortable because he's still pissed off about getting syphilis from the nurse."

"Her name is Olivia," George replied, going slightly red. "And that's not why I don't like having chats about our sex lives over breakfast. And I'd really appreciate it if…"

"Sorry George, you get syphilis from a nurse, you're going to be teased over it," Izzy cut across him, winking at Meredith. "Want something to eat? I'm just about to make pancakes."

Meredith couldn't help but think that if Izzy ever decided that being a surgeon isn't for her, she'd make a fortune from baking. "No thanks," Meredith turned her down none the less. "I'm not feeling too well today. I think my cold is progressing." She moaned. The last day or two she'd started to feel a little down. Her head had been a little dizzy, nothing to serious, and her stomach had been a little weak. She had no appetite to talk about.

"Oh actually, now you mention it, you're not looking too well," George piped in.

"Thanks George, way to kick me while I'm down," Meredith replied teasingly. If George didn't have such a worried look on his face, she would have been a little insulted.

"Sorry," George apologized quickly. "That's not what I meant. You're beautiful, really beautiful." He said, the words tumbling from his mouth in a nervous stutter. "Always. I just mean that you don't look well… As in, you might be coming down with something."

"George, stop!" Izzy laughed. "Mer was only messing with you. Calm down. Take a deep breath! Coffee?" Izzy asked Meredith as she held up the freshly boiled pot.

"That would be amazing," Meredith smiled and nodded her head.

"Here you go," Izzy said as she passed a cup to both Meredith and George.

Just as she brought the cup up to her mouth the smell of coffee, the normally welcomed and delicious smell, hit her followed quickly by a wave of nausea. She put the cup down quickly, not noticing she'd spilt some on her hand, and ran to the bathroom where she emptied the small content of her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked as she rushed in behind Meredith, just in time to hold her hair back. George was right behind her, water and clean clothes in hand.

"I'm fine," Meredith muttered as she pulled her head up from the toilet bowl. "Just this damn cold.

* * *

"You look like crap, Mer," Cristina said as she came into the locker room, looking a little too happy.

"Thanks Cristina," Meredith rolled her eyes at her. "Good to know I have a friend like you." Meredith said sarcastically.

"Mer's sick," Izzy butted into the conversation. "Looks like the flu. I keep telling her to-…"

"Just stay away from me," Cristina cut across seriously. "I've a new cardio-god starting today. I don't need the flu slowing me down."

"Do you know who it is?" George asked, his interest spiking. "The new guy?"

"It's not a dude, it's a chick," Alex rolled his eyes at George.

"Do you always have to talk about women in such a derogatory way?" Izzy asked Alex, a frown forming on her normally smiling face. "Chick, really?"

"Of course I do, Dr. Model," Alex smirked in response.

"No sex for you tonight," Izzy said playfully as she smacked him on the shoulder.

"Are you people more interested in sex or surgery?" The irritated voice of Miranda Bailey boomed across the locker room. All of her interns jumped at this, none of them had heard him come in. "Because the last time that I checked, this is a hospital. _A place to save lives, not make them_."

"Sorry, Dr. Bailey," All the interns said in unison.

"Alright then," Bailey nodded. "Karev, you're with Dr. Shepherd, female. Stevens, you're with Sloan, O' Malley; pit, Grey, male Shepherd, and Yang, you have the pleasure of working with the new head of cardio. Get to it."

_Crap. Not with Shepherd,_ Meredith sighed to herself in frustration. "Eh, Dr. Bailey," She said hesitantly. Is there any chance I could work under somebody else today? Or in the pit with George?"

The look Dr. Bailey gave Meredith was one of pure disgust. "Grey, I do not do favors," She replied simply. "_Move people._" She said as she ushered away her interns.

"Good luck with McDreamy," Cristina teased as she walked towards the door. "I'll try and think of you as I work with the new cardio god!"

"Yeah, yeah," Meredith rolled her eyes. "Enjoy!"

* * *

Meredith walked to the nurses station where Derek Shepherd was already waiting for her. "Morning Meredith," He said and then flashed her a McDreamy smile. _The smile_ that made her heart beat that little bit faster. _The smil_e that she fell in love with. Meredith couldn't stop herself from checking him out; he was leaning against the desk, muscles bulging. Hotch did she never notice and appreciate those muscles before? So perfectly sculpted. God, just looking at him was turning her on.

"Eh, Morning Dr. Shepherd," Meredith replied quietly. _God, why does his body have to be so perfect for leaning?_

"Okay, so I need you to do some charting for me, and I need you to check my patients in rooms 235, 228, 239, 221, and 220," Derek instructed her. "Got that?"

"Yup," Meredith nodded as she scribbled down the room numbers. "I'll get on that now." She said as she turned to walk away, stopping when she felt Derek grab her arm and pull her into the nearest free room. "What the hell are you doing?" Meredith yelled as she pulled free from him.

He didn't answer. He just faced his beautiful eyes in the direction of hers. His head tilted slowly towards her, his breath warm on her lips. She felt his soft lips brush lightly against hers, contact almost not being made, before he closed in and pressed his lips firmly against hers. It felt as though the world had stopped turning. Such simple contact between them made Meredith weak at the knees. Meredith wished she had the willpower to pull away, but couldn't. It was Derek who pulled back from the embrace first. "I miss you," He muttered quietly as he leaned back in to kiss her again.

"Stop," Meredith stuttered as she flinched back from him. "Dr. Shep-, Derek, what the hell are you doing?"

"I miss you," Derek repeated as he tried to pull her back into an embrace. "I… I love you. That hasn't changed. I… I feel so in over my head right now. About Addison. About you. I don't know what I'm doing." He said with sad eyes. Eyes that almost made Meredith melt into him. _Almost_.

"You're married," Meredith snapped. "That's what you're doing."

"Am I not good enough for you anymore?" Derek asked coldly. "You've had a taste of Mark Sloan so now I'm not good enough for you? That's pathetic." He snapped, anger and jealousy pumping through his body. "Obviously you don't go for the decent guy anymore. I saw you with Sloan, are you another one of his whores? One of his sluts?" He spat.

Meredith couldn't take his words any longer. Despite wanting to be strong, and wanting his words not to affect her, she felt her eyes slowly brim with tears. She needed to get out of there. She pushed past him and stormed from the room, straight to the closest female bathrooms; one place she knew Derek couldn't follow her to. As she sat on the closed toilet seat, she made one promise to herself that she hoped she would keep; Derek Shepherd would not make her cry again.

* * *

"I can't believe he said that to you," Izzy shook her head in disbelief. "I'm actually in shock. Like, I know he's an ass, but seriously?"

"McAss," Cristina cut across Izzy. "That's his new nickname. It's suits him a lot better than McDreamy."

"Want me to beat him up?" Alex asked, his form of sympathy a little different from the others, but so typically Alex that it made Meredith smile.

"Thanks," Meredith chuckled quietly. "I think I'll pass on that offer though. I don't want you getting kicked out of the program for me."

"If he passes his boards," Cristina teased.

"Great," Alex rolled his eyes. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Oh yeah, when do you get them back?" George asked Alex.

"Sometime next week, I think," Alex shrugged his shoulder, faking calm when really he was terrified.

"How do you think it went?" Izzy asked him, concern laced in her tone. Her feelings for Alex come across so easily in how she speaks to him.

"Don't know," Alex shrugged again. "Thought I passed the first time round, so your guess is as good as mine."

"You'll do fine," Meredith smiled sadly. "I did help you study, after all!"

"Yeah because you're so great," Cristina said playfully.

"Oh, how was Cardio-god?" Meredith asked Cristina suddenly. "Amazing?"

"Cardio-Bitch, more like," Cristina huffed. "Dr. Hahn actually hates me. She thinks the only reason Burke let me scrub in on surgeries is because he was sleeping with me."

"Well, isn't that why?" Alex smirked at her.

"Shut it, evil spawn," Cristina said as she nudged him. "At least I passed my boards first time round.

* * *

Meredith left them to their bitching not long after. She was still feeling under the weather, and decided to have a lie down in a free on call room. Unfortunately, she ran into Mark along the way. And although she had intended to get some sleep in an on-call room, she didn't get much once she had let Mark convince her to let him join her. Several good orgasms from him had the same good effect as a nap though. McSteamy certainly has his talents, man-whore or not. Mark was still sleeping when Meredith was paged. She snuck out of the on call room, trying to fix her hair that screamed sex at the same time. She wasn't looking at where she was going, and crashed right into someone.

"Ouch," A muffled voice groaned. Great, just Meredith's luck. She crashed right into Derek.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," Meredith apologised quickly. "Are you okay?" She asked Derek.

"Fine, I'm fine," Derek replied a little annoyed. "Did you get that charting done?"

"Yeah, it's all done," Meredith nodded. "Anything else you need me to do?" She asked, hopeful for an escape from talking to him for much longer.

"Read up on Mr. Nelson's condition," Derek instructed. "I'm operating at four. You're scrubbing in."

"Great," Meredith smiled tightly. "I'll get right on it." Despite her current hatred towards Derek, she was delighted to get in on this surgery.

"You finished with this room?" Derek asked, in need of a little shut-eye.

"Eh, yeah, but," Meredith stuttered in response. She didn't get the time to verbalize that someone else was in the room, because right on dramatic queue, Mark opened the door.

"Mark?" Derek said in surprise. "Seriously?" He turned and glared at Meredith.

"I… I…" Meredith replied, desperately trying to think of something to say that would make all of this okay.

"Forget scrubbing in," Derek hissed as he brushed passed Meredith, storming down the corridor.

"Bad timing, huh?" Mark asked, his eyebrows raising.

"Shut up," Meredith rolled her eyes and walked down the corridor in the opposite direction to Derek.

* * *

**A.N - Sorry for the long period between updates. College has been hectic the last few weeks, and I've exams next week so I've not had a chance to update! Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter! Reviews definitely act as motivation to continue writing! Even if it's just to vent your frustrations on how long it takes me to update! **

**I will be getting updates up a lot quicker once Summer vacation starts!**


	5. Dirty Mistress Club Meeting

**AN. It's been forever since I looked at this. I was off finishing college! Only a month left of college forever, so hopefully I can wrap this up within the next few weeks! Reviews make me type faster!**

* * *

Meredith's day didn't get much better. At the end of her shift her head was pounding and she felt dizzy and sick.

"You don't look well, Mer," Izzy said clearly concerned.

"Yeah, I don't feel too good.. I think I'll skip Joe's tonight and go home.." Meredith said as she rubbed her temples. Her head was freakin' pounding.

"I'll come with you Mer, I'm in need of a bitch about McBitch." Cristina said with a roll of her eyes.

"McBitch?" Meredith asked puzzled.

"Erica Hahn. New cardio god, Remember?" Cristina asked, her eyebrows raising.

"Oh yeah, Sorry! Okay then! We'll get food, wine and bitch." Meredith grinned.

After a few hours of bitching she could keep her eyes open any longer, so she went to bed.

**The Next Day**

"Shit Mer, turn that off!" Cristina groaned as she grabbed at her ears.

Meredith slammed her hand down on the alarm clock, and rolled to face Cristina.

"I'm hungry, do you think Izzy has made food? As much as Barbie annoys me, she makes good food, Maybe Pancakes, or muffins," Meredith said hopefully.

A wave of nausea hit her as she stood. She ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet.

"Shit Meredith, are you ok?" Cristina ran into the bathroom after her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lifted her head from the toilet momentarily, but quickly put it back as she got sick again.

"You're clearly not fine. Was it the Chinese we had last night? No, it can't be, I'm fine," Cristina said, answering her own question.

"It's just flu or something.. I've been sick the last week or so." Meredith shrugged quietly.

"Oh! _Ohhh_," Cristina exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" She looked at her quizzically.

"You're not.. You couldn't be pregnant could you?" Cristina asked wide-eyed.

Meredith's jaw dropped when she said this, _Pregnant? No.. I couldn't be pregnant could I? _Her mind raced. "What,? No, No way, I can't be pregnant.." Meredith stuttered.

"Are you sure.. You've been off the last couple days Mer, Are you late?" Cristina asked her, suddenly serious.

"Uhm.. Yeah, At least two weeks late.. But that happens sometimes.. My cycle resets itself.." Meredith shrugged.

"I think you need to take a pregnancy test, just to be on the safe side" Cristina said seriously.

"No, I'm fine…" Meredith insisted. "I can't be pregnant.. I'm like a freakin' advertisement for condoms!" She exclaimed.

"Mer.. Condoms are only 96% effective at best.. Just take a test to make sure.. At least you'll know if you're sick or not," Cristina replied after a moment or so. "Or, you know, knocked up." She smirked.

"Fine, but after my shift! We're already going to be late at this stage.." Meredith stood up to make her way to get changed, but had to run back to the toilet once more. This vomiting bug was really beginning to get annoying.

* * *

Meredith couldn't concentrate at all during work. _Pregnant?_ It's not possible. 'I'm Meredith Grey, I can't be pregnant.' She stood at the nurses' station with this thought going through her mind.

"MEREDITH!" A sexy, but aggravated voice cried out.

"Huh? Sorry what?" She snapped out of her own world. She looked up and was greeted by a cheeky smile.

"Where were you last night then?" He asked her seriously. "I waited in Joe's for at least half an hour!"

"Oh, sorry Mark," Meredith said slowly. "I didn't realise we had plans…" She trailed off, a frown forming on her face. Maybe her mother's dementia was hitting her early. Only her screwy life could be that screwy!

"We didn't," Mark smirked at her. "But I assumed my favourite dirty mistress would be there!"

"Oh, so I'm your favourite am I?" Meredith asked as her mouth quirked up into a grin. "I feel special!" She joked.

Mark winked at her. "You're the most special! I missed you last night. It felt very strange going home alone. Its the first time that's happened in at least a month!" He joked.

"Yeah, I just wasn't feeling well!" Meredith shrugged her shoulders. "Long shift and stuff."

"Well, we should meet tonight," Mark suggested to her. "The dirty mistress club requires us to!"

She couldn't help but grin at that. It felt nice to be wanted for once, and not tossed to the side by men, one man in particular, with perfect hair.

"Alright then! I'll see if I can fit you in!" She teased him.

"That's tried and tested Meredith!" Mark smiled sleazily at her. "You can just about fit me in." He winked again. She grimaced at his sexual undertone.

"God! You have to turn everything slutty! You are a man-whore!" She chuckled quietly. _A real man whore._

"When you've got it, you've got it!" He shrugged nonchalantly. "And I've got it!" He walked away laughing to himself.

Weirdly, Meredith felt a lot better after talking to him! He always knew how to cheer her up, and she had mind-blowing sex to look forward to!

* * *

"Stop tickling me!" Meredith giggled softly as she wriggled around on the bed.

"Oh come on Meredith! You love it!" Mark laughed, rolling on top of her, tickling her even more.

"No I don't! Get off me!" Meredith shrieked through her laughs. "Mark!"

"No" He smiled. Before Meredith could protest he was smothering her with kisses.

"We, should, Take, This, To the, Shower," He said in-between kisses.

"Mmmm, that would be steamy! But I can't, I've got to go." Meredith shook her head as she tried to shove him off her.

"No! You're staying the night!" He rolled over again and this time pulled her on top of him.

"Dirty Mistress meetings do not require sleep overs in your hotel room!" Meredith said as she regrettably pulled herself from him and got up.

"You look really good naked." He growled.

"Mark! Ssshh. You'll make me want to stay even more" She laughed.

"Then do. Break your promise!"

"I can't it's important! Could you call me a cab? I think I've had ten tequila shots too many to drive!" Meredith said with a small smile.

"Fine Grey, but you're missing one hell of a sleepover!" Mark pouted as he grabbed for his phone.

With a heavy heart she left. Not that she was sad about missing a full night away from Mark, but the idea of what she's about to do, well it wasn't a good feeling.

* * *

She peed on five of the sticks. According to the instructions she had to wait five minutes before she would know the result. A little red minus sign is what she hoped to see. Meredith picked up the phone and rang Cristina.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hi Mer, So, Did you, You know.." Cristina trailed off slowly.

"Yeah I did.." Meredith nodded.

"So what's the result?" Cristina asked impatiently.

"Oh I don't know yet, I've another three minutes to wait. It better be negative. It has to be negative. I can't have a kid Cristina.. I'm Meredith Grey, Daughter of an abandoning father, and a work-aholic, sometimes psycho mother." Meredith exclaimed dramatically.

"Don't forget your obvious relationship and commitment problems." Cristina reminded her tongue in cheek.

"Thanks Cristina" Meredith managed to laugh. "I'm dark and twisty, a baby can't handle dark and twisty! A baby needs…"

"Someone like Izzy.. Bright and happy, Likes to cook, and smile, and be positive," Cristina interrupted.

"Exactly! A kid needs an Izzy!" Meredith agreed. '_I am the furthest thing from Izzy. Emotionally, psychologically, Everything. Izzy was.. Izzy was McPositivity.'_ Meredith mused to herself.

"So, Is it time yet?" Cristina said, pulling her from her trail of thought.

"Um.. Yeah It is,"

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! **

**I am going to try and get this up as quickly as I can! I'd like to finish the story! I have the basic chapters written, just need to polish them up! Please leave a review! They make my day! **


End file.
